It's a Wonderful Life
by Lmuffins
Summary: An Ace Attorney version of iconic Christmas movie. A despairing hobo Phoenix Wright is shown the true value of his life with the help of an angel AKA Gregory Edgeworth . SPOILERS for all four games
1. Prologue

Merry Christmas!

This little fanfic that you have stumbled across, is a Phoenix Wright story based on the iconic movie _It's A Wonderful Life!_ If you haven't seen it, try turning on the television on Christmas day; it'll probably be harder to avoid than to find.

This fanfic will be written in three chapters, the first of which is written entirely in dialogue to reflect certain aspects of the movie. The first chapter also makes no sense if you haven't played all the games. If you find this first chapter boring, I think you can skip it and still have the other parts make sense… I just sort of wanted to put it in there.

Anyway I don't own _Phoenix Wright _or _It's A Wonderful Life!_

Also there are SPOILERS for all the games.

OOO

"I know I don't pray as much as I should and I know I'm kind of a screw up and a loser. But this isn't for me. It's for Nick. Please help him."

"Mein Gott. He is a good man. Please help Herr Wright."

"I've never done this before. I'm not sure how you feel about spirit mediums. But Nick needs help and I'll ask anybody."

"Please, God. He's the most selfless man I've ever met. That's how he got into this mess in the first place."

"Please Pal… I mean God. He's a good guy. Give him a break."

"Mr. Wright is something like a father to me God. He means so much to all of us. Please watch out for him."

"Please God. Something's the matter with Daddy. Please bring him home."

OOO

"I'm not sure I can handle this job, Sir."

"Oh, why not Gregory? You're a perfectly intelligent man, an honest person, and a kind one. Why is it that you're always passing up every chance we give you?"

"It's just… I don't really know, Sir. I feel that there are others who deserve it more."

"You're distracted by what you left behind. Well, what if I were to tell you that this job is somewhat related to your past life?"

"Really Sir?"

"We don't normally do this, but I thought for you it might be worth it. There is a man who needs your help. A man you knew once."

"Who is it, Sir? What does he need? Is he ill?"

"Worse. He's discouraged. At exactly 10:45 P.M. earth-time he will be thinking seriously about throwing away God's greatest gift."

"His life? How much time do I have?"

"Worry not. We will get you there in time. First, however, we have to tell you about this man's life. The information may be helpful. Now look there."

"It's a classroom… That's my son!"

"Yes. Yes it is. But he's not the one I want you to look at. The boy that everyone is focusing on; that's you're charge."

"I remember him. He was friends with Miles."

"Quite right, and I want you to know how it happened. Look."

---

Class trial

---

"Is that important, or were you just letting me be proud?"

"Oh, it's very important. Changes your man's whole outlook. You'll have to keep it in mind. Now look here. There's a new scene."

"It's the old courtroom! I know that man. It's Grossberg."

"Yes, but I want you to look at the other man, the one in the sweater."

"It's the boy again, isn't it?"

"Yes, Phoenix Wright. Now watch here. This scene is very important."

---

Trials And Tribulations Case #1

---

"That must have been very difficult for him. Although, it didn't seem as though he did much. The defense attorney did the work."

"True. However, his presence was important. And did you note that bit about the friend he wants to help and the path he wants to take?"

"Yes. I noticed."

"Good. Good. It's all very important. Now keep watching."

"Is that Larry all grown up? Is that the friend he was talking about?"

"Yes and no. Yes and no. Phoenix Wright couldn't have known that this friend would be in trouble two years ago, could he?"

"If what I remember about Larry is correct than it wouldn't have been all that hard to guess."

"Nonetheless this is not that specific friend. Now this is important. It's his first case on the other side of the bench."

---

Ace Attorney Case #1

---

"That was quite impressive. He really got his friend out of quite a tight squeeze. Although his mentor did some of the work. She's a very talented attorney."

"You should tell her that sometime."

"Excuse me?"

"She is up here with us now. Watch."

---

Ace Attorney Case #2

---

"Miles…"

"You can't seem to stay focused. Can you?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… he's changed. I can't believe that he would try and get the poor girl sentenced to death. I can't believe he'd try and put his own friend behind bars…"

"Don't you worry about that. Keep your eye on Phoenix Wright and it'll turn out fine."

"Miles is the friend, isn't he?"

"What's that?"

"The friend. The one that Phoenix wants to help"

"You just keep your eyes open."

---

Ace Attorney Case #3

---

"He's quite the attorney. The truth means everything to him, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe so. Truly admirable. Your son helped."

"Yes, but then he lost his temper. I worry he's beyond help…"

"You might want to brace yourself for this next case."

---

Ace Attorney Case #4

---

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know how I'm feeling… It was Von Karma. All this time it was Von Karma. And Miles… Poor Miles! He thought it was his fault. Listen, I'll take this mission. I owe Phoenix Wright for my son's happiness. If Phoenix is in anyway in trouble, I will stop at nothing to help him."

"I had no doubt that you would come to this conclusion, but there is more that you need to see…"

---

Ace Attorney Case #5

---

"He really is an impressive attorney: both in his logic and in his morals. It's nice to see both sides working together in the interest of truth as well. Although…"

"Your son seems to be at the end of his rope, doesn't he?"

"Yes…"

"He returned to Germany after this. He left behind a fake suicide note."  
"He did?"

"Yes, he did. It was quite distressing for Phoenix Wright. He spent quite a few months on his own after that. It wasn't until that June that he was at last reunited with the young spirit medium."

---

Justice for All Case #2

---

"Those poor girls…"

"Yes, that family's history is a disturbing one. This sort of behavior has not been uncommon."

"He's very good with children though. I've found that most people who can show that sort of kindness are generally good souls."

"I've found that as well…"

---

Justice for All Case #1

---

"Excuse me but… was there a point to that?"

"I've found that most mortals find amnesia to be entertaining."

"…"

"No? Well, fine then."

---

Justice for All Case #3

---

"You seem quite intrigued by the prosecutor now that you're less concerned about the case."

"Well, yes. She's Von Karma's daughter… She must have been raised with Miles… She seems like a brat."

"A bit of one, yes, but you should know that she's quite fond of your son. She was still very young when he came to live with them. She probably cannot remember a time without him. But we're getting off topic. Our target is not your son."

"Of course, of course. My apologies."

---

Justice for All Case #4

---

"To lose without being concerned about it… He truly is an amazing man."

"Yes. The way a man behaves in the face of defeat is often far more telling than how he behaves when he wins."

---

Trials and Tribulations Case #2

---

"You seem concerned."

"This new prosecutor; I don't understand him. We've been watching this boy's life go by and I have seen him do nothing but good. What could this man have against him?"

"He's growing on you, isn't he?"

"Who?"  
"Phoenix."

"I never disliked him. He was a sweet little kid."

"But your respect for him has grown exponentially."

"… he's a good man."

---

Trials and Tribulations Case #3

---

"The judicial system is in shambles…"

"Well, everything seems to have corrected itself."

"He had a paper badge!"

"You have a point… Why don't we move on?"

---

Trials and Tribulations Case #5

---

"He has so many friends, and he deserves every one of them. I've never seen a person so dedicated to the truth and fairness in my life. That case was unbelievable and it never broke him. He's helped so many people and every single one of them has flocked to his side. It's hard to imagine that he'll ever be alone again."

"You'd think so…"

"Hmm?"

---

Phoenix's Last Trial

---

"That's horrible! He was framed! Why hasn't he done anything about it?"

"You're a lawyer. He has no proof; there's nothing he can do."

"But how could this happen? He was an excellent lawyer. The court needs more people like him! And where is everyone. His friends are nowhere to be found when he needs them most. All he's got is that poor child! Is this the problem that drives him to misery?"

"No. Not this. This was years ago."

---

Apollo Justice Case #1

---

"He's changed a lot."

"Do you think so?"

"He tricked the rookie into using false evidence!"

"It wasn't officially entered as evidence; it wasn't illegal."

"Still, I thought he was above that… And besides, it seems as though he's given up. He seems so… tired."

"He's not so inactive as you might think…"

---

Apollo Justice Case #4

---

"He just manipulated the entire court system to clear his name."

"Are you bothered by that."

"I think I'm just impressed. I feel like I'm watching a soap opera or something. This is insane."

"Quite."

"It's nice to see that he has new friends though. What happens next?"

"This is important you need to watch closely. This is where things go wrong…"

OOO

Hope that wasn't too confusing. It makes exponentially more sense if you've seen the movie. In fact you should go watch it right now on google video. It doesn't matter if your religious or not; it will reaffirm your belief in the basic human goodness of mankind. Go on!

Oh, reviews are nice too.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mr. Wright! What are you doing here?" Phoenix looked up in surprise to see an unusually cheery Ema Skye waving at him. He smiled in return and walked towards her.

"I might ask you the same thing Ema," he said with a chuckle. It was good to see her in such high spirits. She seemed to be grumpy most of the time these days.

"I don't see why you're so surprised. I'm a detective; this is a courthouse. It's simply a matter of science, Mr. Wright. This is my natural habitat." She frowned slightly before adding, "Although it should have been a laboratory."

"I guess that makes sense, and stop pouting. Tomorrow's Christmas!" he told her.

"I know! I'm going over to Lana's tonight for dinner," she said smiling like she had back in high school. It was infectious; Phoenix couldn't help but grin himself. "But really, what are _you _doing here?"

"I came to check when the next Bar Exam was being held," he told her, his smile fading slightly.

"What!? They're making you take it again? I thought they'd just hand your badge back to you. After all, they punished you unjustly. At least they're not making you pay, are they?" Ema cried incredulously.

"Actually they are. I have to pay to take the exam like everyone else. No special treatment whatsoever."

"That's so unfair! I mean, it's the court's fault that you've had a shitty job for the past seven years, and now they're making you pay. I've heard that the fee for the Bar Exam is pretty steep too."

"With the review courses I'm going to have to take it'll be upwards of four-thousand dollars. California has one of the most expensive in the States…" Phoenix's smile was completely gone now. He sighed heavily. Ema looked him over. He was wearing his usual get up and he didn't have a coat with him. Even if they were in Los Angeles, it was still December. If the man couldn't afford to keep warm, she had to wonder what he was going to do about the cost of the exam.

"I'll be fine Ema!" Phoenix said with a forced smile when he saw a look of concern cross her face. He hurried by her and waved, "I'll see you later and Merry Christmas."

Out on the street he sighed again. Paying for the exam really was causing him some serious headaches. He was living hand to mouth already as it was; he didn't have the money. He tried to think of some way to get the cash but every idea came up short. He owned very little. All he had was the office, which he used as an apartment anyway. It he sold it, there would be no place for Trucy and him to sleep.

He could borrow the money, he supposed. But no, he figured, there was no one to ask. Apollo, the poor kid, was still dealing with his own loans left over from law school. Even Klavier, who was usually loaded, was cash strapped at the moment thanks to the record company that the Gavinners had been under. The band had broken up, but they were still under contract. The young prosecutor was being bled dry.

Phoenix kicked at the sidewalk slightly and tried to find another way to look at the situation. He could still borrow money; he'd just have to borrow it from a bank. Surely he could get some sort of loan. Once his attorney's badge was returned he'd be able to pay them back just fine.

Buoyed by this new plan he made his way in the direction of the bank. It wasn't especially busy, as it was getting ready to close down for Christmas the next day, but it was still open. Awkwardly Phoenix made his way in. He had a lot of his personal papers with him, since he had been hoping to sign up for the exam earlier before being told that he would have to pay. Yet, Phoenix was painfully aware of the fact that he was relatively unprepared, and more to the point looked like a dangerous hobo. Procuring a loan, or even getting a meeting might be difficult.

"May I help you?" a young woman at the front desk asked. She seemed somewhat concerned by his presence.

"Oh, um, hi. I was wondering if I could talk with someone about getting a small loan," Phoenix responded. He tried to sound professional and put together, but couldn't help but feel that that might not save his situation.

"I'll see what I can do," the woman told him quietly. She then disappeared into the back. Phoenix rocked nervously on his heels while he waited. The girl returned shortly. She was not smiling, "I'm sorry. Everyone is busy at the moment."

By this she meant, 'I'm sorry. You're don't appear to be worth our time'

Phoenix sighed heavily. Trying to think. "Could I make an appointment for another time?" he asked pathetically.

"Sir, do you even have a job?" she asked bluntly. Phoenix was taken aback.

"Well, I- no not exactly." The Borscht Bowl had been losing business steadily since the murder incident and Phoenix had been laid off a week back. It was for this reason that he needed his badge back so desperately. "Please, I really need this! I can prove that I'm good on payments. I mean… I have a life insurance policy that I make monthly payments on. That means something doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Goodbye."

Phoenix left miserably. There had to be somewhere he could go to get money.

OOO

An hour later Phoenix discovered that he had wandered to that most pleasant of places, the old Tender Lender building. It seemed to still be in business, although he figured it must be under new management.

He entered the building tentatively and found himself face to face with Viola Cadaverini. He noted that she was still very very creepy.

"Are you looking for a loan," she asked before giggling in her usual frightening fashion.

"Yes," Phoenix answered simply. He supposed she didn't recognize him at all, and he thought maybe he should keep it that way if at all possible.

"How much?"

"Five-thousand dollars," said Phoenix.

"Ten-thousand dollar minimum," Viola told him. She was still smiling.

"Seriously?" he said. "What's the interest rate?"

"Every month I wait, your payment triples," she said and giggled. Phoenix practically choked. He decided another approach.

"Even for me?" he asked taking off his hat. His spikes, although somewhat messy, popped back. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Phoenix Wright…" she looked thoughtful. "Doubles."

"Excuse me?"

"For you, I will only have it double every month." Phoenix smiled slightly. It was still a great deal of money, but it was also a great deal less money- particularly if it took him a little while to get back on his feet.

"Thank you, Viola," he said. She gave him a smaller, but more genuine smile and went to get the money. He decided not to think about how she kept all the money back there safe. When she returned she counted out the money, put it in a thick envelope and handed it to him.

"Thank you for your business. I hope I won't have to hurt you," she told him. He grinned weakly and left. Walking down the street in a bad part of town with ten-thousand dollars in cash was a nerve-wracking experience. He could practically feel his hair going gray with worry. He just needed to make his way back to the courthouse so that he could pay for the test.

"I can make it. I can make it," he told himself quietly tucking the enveloped into the front pocket of his hoody, while trying not to look suspicious. Apparently he failed. A young boy came bolting down the street and crashed into him. Phoenix lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Sorry!" the kid said quickly, before continuing down the street. Phoenix stood up unsteadily and turned to see where the kid had gone. He was nowhere in sight. Shrugging he continued on his way.

He had been walking for a while when it occurred to him that he should have felt some weight in his pocket and he didn't. His stomach plummeting he reached his hand into his hoody and felt nothing.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He continued to reach into his pocket as though, through some miracle, it would appear there. "Oh dammit, this is bad. How did I lose that envelope?"

He retraced his steps desperately but his efforts were fruitless. It was at that moment that he remembered the boy. He should have realized what was going on; that trick had to be a couple thousand years old. Cursing his own trusting nature, Phoenix tried to think of something to do. Telling the police would be useless since he'd gotten the money by dubious means in the first place and there was no way to prove he'd ever even had it.

"Perfect. Just perfect!" he shouted to no one in particular. It was beginning to dawn on him just how terrible the predicament was. It wasn't simply that he did not have the money necessary to take the Bar exam, which only would have put him back where he previously was, but also he still had to pay Viola back. He now needed fourteen thousand dollars. If he waited a month he would need twenty-four thousand. In another month it would be forty-four thousand. He needed to get his hand on ten thousand dollars now, or he, and perhaps Trucy as well, would practically belong to the mafia.

"How could I be so damn stupid!?"

OOO

The Wright Anything Agency was beginning to look its seasonal best. Apollo was throwing his heart and soul into decorating it. He had hung garland around the entire room and taped paper snowflakes to the walls. At the moment, he was decorating the small Christmas tree with a bunch of ornaments that had accumulated in the Wright household over the years. In the corner of the room Klavier, who had no one else to spend the holiday with, was contentedly playing Christmas carols on his guitar. It was into this scene of Yuletide bliss that Phoenix entered looking somewhat worse for the ware.

"Merry Christmas!" Apollo greeted him happily.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!" added Klavier, continuing to strum 'Hark the Harold Angels' on his guitar. Phoenix made no response but sneezed rather miserably.

"Bless you," Apollo said coming to greet him at the door.

"Gesundheit," added Klavier.

"Did you bring the wreath?" the young defense attorney asked when he came to Phoenix's side.

"What?" Phoenix asked him in an uninterested manner.

"The Merry Christmas wreath for the window," Apollo explained with some exasperation.

"Oh," Phoenix said tiredly, "No. I forgot."

"But you're the one who wanted to get it in the first place," the younger man complained, his tone of voice beginning to verge on a whine.

"I just forgot, all right," the ex-attorney growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine," Phoenix told him in a weary voice, pushing past him to go sit on the couch. Apollo said nothing but returned to decorating the tree. He had been meaning to ask for help putting the star up, but he didn't want to pester anyone so he climbed up on a small folding ladder so he could do it himself. Grinning a little, he turned to ask Phoenix whether it was a ladder or a step-ladder. He stopped before saying anything; Phoenix was bent over and weeping quietly. Apollo stayed silent.

"Dammit Klavier! Do you have to keep making that racket?" Phoenix shouted suddenly. Surprised and even somewhat shaken Klavier put his guitar aside.

"Did you have a bad day?" Apollo asked quietly.

"It was fabulous," Phoenix told him angrily. The two young lawyers glanced at one another over the older man's head but stayed silent.

"You know, I've been thinking about getting a new motorcycle," Klavier said in a half-hearted attempt to change the subject.

"That's a brilliant idea, Klavier. Because you're not having enough trouble with money as it is. You know some people only use public transportation and that works just fine for them. The hell, some people only have their feet. Is it so damn hard to just walk? Do you really need two motorcycles?" Phoenix snapped angrily.

"Sorry Herr Wright… Your right, I should be more careful with my money," Klavier said looking somewhat ashamed. He drummed his fingers nervously against his guitar before standing and announcing, "I'm going to see if Trucy wants anything."

"What's wrong with Trucy?" Phoenix asked, getting to his feet.

"Nothing bad. Just a cold," Apollo told him. "She caught it coming home from school. They've been growing plants in her biology class and she had to bring hers home so it wouldn't die over break. She didn't want to crush it so she didn't button up her coat. I don't really think she thinks sometimes."

"Is her throat sore?" Phoenix asked anxiously.

"It's just a cold, . The doctor said it's nothing serious."

"The doctor! You had to call a doctor!"

"I just asked Mr. Eldoon to come up and check on her. It's nothing to worry about," Apollo said dismissively.

"Does she have a fever?"

"Only a tiny one; not even a hundred degrees," said Apollo.

"It's this stupid office, I'll bet. It's no place to raise a kid. I should just take her and get the hell out of this city," Phoenix said kicking moodily at the chair that Klavier had been sitting on.

"Mr. Wright, what's wrong?" Apollo asked sternly.

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong. I mean, hell! This is Christmas. People are supposed to be with their families and here we are with this group of- I don't even know what, but it's not a family!"

Apollo watched him with a rather hurt expression, but was interrupted by the return of Klavier from the other room. "So if I were to do a cover of a Christmas carol, which one should I choose?"

"Oh, I don't know, Klavier. Ask Apollo!" Phoenix said angrily pushing past the prosecutor.

"Where are you going?" Apollo asked.

"To see Trucy!" Phoenix shouted. In the other room, which was Trucy's room, as Phoenix slept on the couch, he found the girl sitting up in her bed rather bright eyed.

"Hi Daddy!"

"What happened to you?" Phoenix asked in a far better nature than the one he had displayed in the other room.

"Nothing really. I got my flower from bio class!" Trucy told him. She held up a sick looking little plant in a small pot. She turned to get out of bed, but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Phoenix asked her.

"I need to water it, or put it near the radiator or something. It doesn't look so great. I think it might be the cold…" Trucy told him looking at the thing worriedly, but she pulled her legs back in to the bed anyway. Phoenix moved the blankets so that she was covered again.

"Give it here. I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry," he said gently taking the flower from her. A few petals fell onto the blanket and she looked up at him and made a face.

"Do you think if we paste them back on I'll still pass Bio?" she said.

"Maybe. Listen, I'll take care of it." Phoenix turned from her and put the petals into his pocket before turning back around. "See it looks just fine!"

"You just hid the ones that fell off," Trucy said.

"That's what I get for trying to fool a great magician, huh?" Phoenix told her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep, alright kiddo?"

"I'll try, Daddy. But I'm worried about Biology."

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Just rest," he said and he tucked her in after she lay down. He entered the other room quietly and suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," said Apollo who answered the phone, "Oh, this is her brother. Close to failing? Yes, she knows. She has the flower. Yes she-"

Phoenix grabbed the phone.

"Hey, this is Phoenix Wright. I'm Trucy's father. What the hell kind of teacher are you? How could you expect that kid to keep that thing alive in this weather? She made herself sick trying to protect that thing!"

"Mr. Wright! The flower's extra credit. The teacher's trying to help her!" Apollo whispered harshly.

"Is this what we pay taxes for?" Phoenix shouted. "Teacher's like you? You know some people don't live in places that are perfect for growing your stupid plants! Are you going to punish my kid for having a cold house? Well are you?"

Apollo jerked the phone out of his hand, "I'm sorry about that. I- Hello? Hello?" He angrily turned towards Phoenix, "She hung up."

"I'll hang her up," Phoenix said moodily. Another voice came over the phone and Phoenix seized it back. "Who is this? Her husband? Well, maybe if you came over here I'd tell you what I really think! Yeah, well same to you! Anytime you feel up to it, you just come over here!" He hung up in fury.

Apollo moved to say something but was silenced as Phoenix redirected his rage. "For Christ's sake Apollo get out of my face. Stop acting like everyone's mother! We don't need you to keep the peace all the damn time. And dammit Klavier if your going to quit being a musician why are you still playing that stupid guitar! We've all heard those songs enough damn times already! Stop it both of you! Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Phoenix buried his head in his hands, and for a moment it looked as though he would calm himself down. Instead he angrily tore the Garland down from the wall and smashed a ginger bread house that was sitting on the coffee table. Breathing heavily he turned back towards the two younger men. They stared at him in saddened shock. Realizing exactly how he had been acting Phoenix looked at them remorsefully.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I'm sorry Apollo. You're a good kid. I really owe you for taking such good share of Trucy. And Klavier you're music is fine. It's great. I'm sorry; keep playing."

They just continued to stare at him, completely stunned by his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong with you? Go on Klavier, I told you to play. Play!"

"Herr Wright…" Klavier said quietly. "You sound like my brother…"

"Leave us alone! Why are you being so mean to us?" Apollo asked angrily.

"Apollo…" Phoenix said quietly. Seeing the jilted and distrusting looks on the faces of his friends, he gave up what he was saying. He looked at them sadly before opening the door and leaving. The two young attorneys glanced at each other and Apollo reached for the phone.

Trucy opened the door from her room, "Is something wrong with Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Ja, Fraulein. Go back to bed and pray for your father."

OOO

Phoenix raced down the streets on his bicycle trying desperately to think of a way out. He couldn't let his own foolishness be the downfall of his little makeshift family. He had to find a way to pay back his useless loan before it spiraled to far out of his control.

"What do I have?" he said to himself miserably, "What do I have that I can sell?"

He had nothing, he concluded, nothing but himself. Distressed he parked outside some dingy bar and wandered in. Swiping off his hat he sat down to get a drink.

Leaning over his drink, Phoenix fought back tears.

"Please God. I don't pray much or anything. I don't think much about God. But maybe, if you're there, could you help me. Please. I'm at the end of my rope…"

"Mr. Wright? Mr. Phoenix Wright? Is that you?" Phoenix looked up blearily and found himself looking straight into the eyes of Will Powers, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh," he said with disinterest, "Hey."

"Hey, you don't look so good," Powers told him with concern. "Do you want someone to take you home?" Phoenix shook his head. "Are you sure Mr. Wright?"

"Wright? Which Wright?" a man sitting at the bar besides Phoenix asked.

"This is Mr. Phoenix Wright," Powers said, confused. Suddenly the ex-attorney found himself being punched by a man he had never met.

"Never talk to my wife like that again!" the man shouted, "She cried for an hour. And after all that time she wastes trying to help all those horrible teenagers. She doesn't need to get stuff like that at home."

"You get out of here before I make you get out," Powers said angrily. He pointed at Phoenix, "This is a good man. You don't ever talk to him like that!"

Faced with the full size of the rather imposing Will Powers, the stranger left the bar in a hurry.

"Who was that?" Phoenix mumbled wiping blood from his mouth.

"Doesn't matter. He won't bother you again," Will answered, helping him to his feet.

"That's what I get for praying," Phoenix said quietly. He wandered towards the door.

"You really shouldn't leave like that…" Powers told him tentatively.

"I'll be fine. I'm not driving anyway," Phoenix said. Outside he climbed onto his bike and started riding without any plans again. It wasn't long, however, before he crashed into a tree in a local park leaving his bike completely dented and his body rather sore. He kicked it angrily before wandering onwards.

He had nothing, nothing of worth. The words ran through his head over and over. Nothing but himself, and he was worthless. He was worthless. He was… It was then he remembered his life insurance policy. It wasn't worth much because he didn't pay much on it, but he had one. It would provide Trucy with at least the ten thousand dollars necessary to pay off his idiotic debt. He whipped out his cell phone, which had at last stopped vibrating with concerned messages from Apollo. He had to send Trucy a message telling her what to do with the money. She always forgot to turn it on, so he was unconcerned about her finding it before the money… became available.

His mind still buzzing slightly from the visit to the bar, Phoenix staggered his way to a nearby bridge that was above a cold and rushing river. He stared deep down into the water, then glanced around frantically to see if anyone was coming. Breathing heavily to himself he prepared to climb over the railing.

Suddenly, however, there was a splash in the water that had nothing to do with him. A voice, strangely familiar, came up from the chilly waters, crying desperately for help. Without thinking, Phoenix leapt in. This time there was no thought of his own death, but instead of the other man's life.

OOO

Poor Phoenix. It felt bad to write about him falling apart like that. Although it was really fun to write the scene in the office/apartment because I lifted so much of it out of the movie and had to make it work.

Reviews, please.


	3. Chapter 2

Phoenix flopped down gasping for breath on the cold grass of the riverbank. Besides him was the man that he had rescued who was moving about and muttering something about glasses. Feeling angry, although he couldn't precisely figure out why, Phoenix pulled off his beanie and started to wring the water out of it with a vengeance.

"So how did you manage to fall in?" he asked the other man without bothering to look up at him.

"I didn't fall in. I jumped in to save you," came the simple reply.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix growled, twisting his hat even harder. "I just rescued you!"

"You were going to commit suicide weren't you?" the man asked him. "I jumped in to stop you from going through with it. You're a good sort of man. I knew you wouldn't let me drown."

"That's ridiculous!" Phoenix told him angrily. He looked up at the man, but it was dark, which made it difficult to see his face clearly.

"Tsk," said the man, "You're bleeding."

"Yeah. I got punched in the face in answer to a prayer not too long ago," Phoenix told him rubbing his nose. The pain, which had been numbed by the cold water, was beginning to come back.

"Getting hit wasn't the answer to the prayer. I am," the man told him, as though it were obvious.

"What?" Phoenix asked in annoyance.

"I'm an angel. I've been sent down to help you."

"Oh really?" Phoenix answered, his disbelief palpable, "Well you're a little bit late then, aren't you?"

"I think it's odd that a man so well acquainted with spirits and ghosts would have trouble believing in angels. Stand up and get a good look at me."

Frowning, Phoenix did as he was told. He stood up and came close to the other man peering at his face. He was uncertain for a moment, but then suddenly took in what he was seeing.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" he shouted, but then he shook his head and said quietly, "Great, I've completely lost it or I'm a hell of a lot drunker than I thought I was."

"No, no," Gregory told him calmly, "I'm real."

"Well, if you're an angel than where are your wings?" Phoenix asked him snottily.

"Can't stop finding contradictions, can you boy?" Gregory said laughing, "For your information I have to earn them. If I help you I'll get them."

"That's kind of selfish if you ask me," Phoenix told him. He had decided to humor this apparition and just assumed he would go away when he sobered up.

"Actually, to me it's more important to thank you for saving Miles. The wings are just an upside. But we're here to help _you_ now and not my son. It is very foolish to try and kill yourself over something like money," Gregory said.

"You think so, huh? Well for your information not having that money is going to get me and some others in a great deal of trouble." He kicked the ground angrily, "I'm worth more dead than alive anyway."

"You mustn't talk like that," Gregory told him gently, "You just don't know all that you've done. If it hadn't been for you-"

"If it hadn't been for me everyone would be a lot better off! Trucy and Apollo and all of my friends. Oh why don't you go haunt somebody else?" Phoenix snapped.

Gregory Edgeworth sighed and put his chin in his hands, trying to think deeply. "You really think that killing yourself would be good idea?"

"I suppose not," Phoenix answered tiredly, "It would probably be better if I'd never been born at all."

"What did you just say?" Gregory asked thoughtfully.

"I said I wish I'd never been born!" Phoenix shouted.

"Well then, why don't we give it a shot," the spirit said, "You've got your wish."

"What?" Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"You've never been born." There was a sudden gust of wind and Gregory raised an eyebrow at the sky before continuing, "You've got no past, no future, no worries, no responsibilities, no unfortunate monetary ties to the mafia."

Phoenix was not paying attention. He was too busy being distracted by his beanie, which had suddenly become extraordinarily dry. "How did…?"

"Your lip has stopped bleeding as well," Gregory told him, slight amusement in his voice.

"Damn," Phoenix murmured, "You're right! What the hell is going on?"

Gregory just smiled at him.

"I need a drink," Phoenix announced, "I good strong drink. Do you want a drink Mr. Hallucination?"

"I don't think I should drink on the job…" Gregory said tentatively.

"Oh just come on!"

OOO

Phoenix sat himself down on the same dingy stool in the same dingy bar that he had left not long ago. He gestured for his hallucination to sit down besides him. He was disturbed because they had walked by the tree where he had crashed his bike earlier and it hadn't been there. He supposed some one had just taken the old thing, but the tree itself hadn't been scratched up at all. It was bothering him.

The bar tender came and took their orders. Phoenix was startled when the man brought a drink for Gregory Edgeworth, because he had steadfastly convinced himself that his friend's father wasn't really there.

"That actor was here earlier, wasn't he?" Gregory asked Phoenix quietly.

"Oh yeah," Phoenix said. He looked around and discovered that the large man was nowhere to be seen. He felt kind of bad about being so dismissive before and wanted to apologize. He waved over the bartender, "Where did Will Powers go?"

"Who?" the bar tender asked.

"Will Powers," Phoenix told him. "He's a big guy, kind of scary looking but wouldn't hurt a fly. He was in here earlier. He's an actor. He used be on that old kid's show _The Steel Samurai_."

The bar tender stared at Phoenix as though he were insane. "Listen buddy, I haven't seen anyone like that in here ever. And besides, if what you're saying is true, I don't think he's been in any bar for a long time. That show got canceled years back when the guy who starred in it was arrested for murder. The entire studio went under after that. A bunch of people got fired. I remember I had one guy come in here and complain about it. Weird guy too…"

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix said in disbelief. "Powers was framed! The death was an accident. Powers was in here tonight!"

"I'm cutting you off buddy," the bar tender told him, "Pay up."

Phoenix reached into his jeans pocket and discovered that he didn't even have the few dollars that he'd been keeping in there. He paled and looked over at Gregory.

"I don't have any money. I'm dead." The bar tender gave him a strange look before yelling at the two men.

"Freeloaders, eh? I'm calling the cops on you!" Phoenix grabbed Gregory by the arm and ran out of the bar.

"This is so weird. I know Will powers was in there earlier."

"You were never born, Phoenix. There was no one there to prove him innocent," Gregory explained matter-of-factly. Phoenix glared at him before trudging forward in search of some way to prove the dead man wrong. He stopped at a newspaper stand and started rifling through the tabloids in search of some information about Powers. He didn't find any. There was, however, an article about Matt Engarde who was trying to get released from jail on good behavior.

"Why would he want to be released?" Phoenix asked, "He'll be killed by De Killer…"

"You weren't there to uncover the truth. Engarde was arrested for committing the murder precisely as it was set up to appear. That woman got away with forging the evidence, and if you ask me that's the worst thing that could've happened to her."

"Stop telling me I wasn't there! This entire thing is insane!" Phoenix growled turning on him.

"I'm telling you Phoenix, everyone you ever proved innocent has been indicted. That circus has undoubtedly fallen apart, that young thief was locked up, and don't even ask me what happened with the thug that impersonated you. After all, the girl he was supposed to frame was already arrested another murder. I'm sure he found some other unfortunate victim." Gregory sighed heavily before continuing, "I haven't even started in on the people closest to you."

"Go away!" Phoenix shouted miserably, "This insane. I've lost it and it all started with you. Go away!"

"Alright, I will," Gregory told him. "Go explore the city on your own, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Furiously Phoenix ran in the direction of the courthouse. There were bound to be records there that would show him the truth. There had to be something that proved he wasn't insane. He pounded up the steps and found himself greeted by the night-guard.

"Please, can you just let me use the records room?" he begged as he caught his breath.

"Sorry Pal, no can do. It's against the rules and I can't get another demotion. Seriously Pal. I can't get no lower than this. It's the worst job on the force and the Police Chief already hates me." Phoenix looked up in shock at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Gumshoe!?"

"Have we met, Pal?" the detective asked in confusion.

"Of course we've met." Phoenix swept his hat off his head to reveal his spikes, "It's me, Phoenix Wright."

"Sorry, Pal," Gumshoe said, seemingly unimpressed, "I don't think I've every met a Phoenix Wright."

"What are you talking about? We've had dinner together before. Hell, I even helped deliver presents from you to Maggey Byrde!"

"Don't you talk about her! Don't you talk about her like you know her!" Gumshoe bellowed suddenly. Phoenix was shocked and started backwards. Before he could meet with the wrath of the inexplicably angry Gumshoe, they were interrupted by the door of the courtroom opening.

"Is something wrong Gummy? I wouldn't want to have to fire you." Phoenix looked up in horror at the sound of the voice. He was met by the gaudy, orange terror of Damon Gant.

"No, Chief Gant sir! Everything is fine. I was just taking care of this bum here," Gumshoe said nervously. Gant turned his eyes on Phoenix who felt as though his feet were stuck to the pavement.

"What are you staring like that for? You don't have any reason to fear the chief of police, do you?" he asked, an unnerving smile on his face. Phoenix swallowed heavily before turning and running as fast as he could. Gant's laughter followed him down the street.

He didn't know what to do. The entire world was wrong. He needed to find something he knew- something that would be comforting. He turned himself in the direction of the Wright Anything Agency. When he reached the building he hurried in and up to his office. The door was open.

"Mr. Gavin, I think some one else is here to look at the office." It was Apollo's voice. Apollo was in the office where Phoenix had left him and the ex-attorney felt a sense of relief. Although, he couldn't remember the kid ever calling Klavier 'Mr. Gavin' before.

"Oh shut up, Justice. You don't need to tell me every little thing that happens. I'm not deaf." It was Kristoph's voice and Phoenix's brow wrinkled in confusion. He swung open the door to ask what was going on, but found himself too shocked to speak.

The room was cold and dusty, and there was a terrible unlived in feeling to the whole thing. It looked, Phoenix realized with surprise, precisely as Mia had always kept it, but dusty and untouched. Charley's pot was empty in the corner. Presumably the plant itself had long since crumbled away to nothing. In the middle of the room stood Kristoph and an anxious looking Apollo.

"See, it's just some useless bum. He hasn't got enough money to feed himself let alone rent out an office," Kristoph said dismissively. "Come along, Justice, let's go ask how much the rent on this place is. I think it might be a good place to relocate to, although it certainly needs some work."

The two defense attorney's moved towards the door, Apollo watching Phoenix nervously and Kristoph not giving him so much as a glance. As they passed him, Phoenix reached out and grabbed Apollo's shoulder.

"Apollo, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" he asked desperately.

"No. No! I don't know you!" the young attorney shouted nervously pulling away.

"I didn't know you were acquainted with this sort of riff-raff," Kristoph said to the poor boy.

"I'm not, Mr. Gavin. Honest!"

"Then how did he know your name?"

"I know your name too, Kristoph," Phoenix said suddenly. "Only I'd much rather speak to a nice kid like him than to a murderer like you!"

Kristoph turned to Phoenix with a terrifying expression. He looked more insane than Phoenix felt. A chill went down his spine. "Let's get out of here, Justice. I think it's drunk."

Phoenix was left alone in the room. He watched miserably as the especially confidentless Apollo was yanked down the hall by the cruel and unpunished Kristoph. Phoenix looked around the deserted office and felt overwhelmed by its desolate appearance. He rushed out of the room and the building, his feelings of terror rising.

Phoenix was doing his best not to think, and let his feet lead him where they pleased. He wound up outside of the prosecuting office. It was closing just as he arrived. A man with ridiculous hair was already waiting outside and leaning against a motorcycle. Klavier came out of the building and went to join him.

"For Christ's sake Klavier, it's a holiday why the hell were you working so long?" the young man said nastily.

"I didn't see any reason to hurry. Kristoph, told me he was working tonight and that he didn't see why he had to waste perfectly good hours celebrating," Klavier answered sadly.

"Well I'm here, aren't I? Let's go get wasted," the other man told him. Klavier did not seem particularly cheered.

"That's all we ever seem to do anymore, Daryan. You haven't been the same since that disastrous concert. You're always on edge now and you always just want to get drunk."

"Why would I be bothered by that concert?" Daryan asked testily, "And besides we went out and partied all the time before that anyway."

"Yeah, but we went out to have fun and drinking was just a part of that. Now we go out with the express purpose of getting drunk. It's not the same," Klavier told him.

"You have a better idea of how to spend your Christmas Eve?" Daryan asked. There was no response from the prosecutor who just looked at his friend sadly. "I thought not. Now let's get the hell out of here."

They drove off before Phoenix could call out. Klavier was supposed to spending his Christmas with the members of the Wright Anything Agency. Although, Phoenix realized in confusion, there didn't seem to be any Wright Anything Agency spend time in. His mind was starting to race when two more prosecutors walked of the building.

"That obnoxious boy is a shame to this vocation," came the cold voice of Manfred Von Karma.

"Of course, Papa," Franziska agreed. She was following her father down the steps with her usual confident air.

"He's worse than Miles Edgeworth was and that's saying something." Manfred gave a derisive laugh after making this observation. This time Franziska did not agree with her father. In fact her whole demeanor changed. She looked down sadly and her gait slowed. "Stupid useless boy. If you ask me, it wasn't any loss to the prosecutor's office when he was put to death for his crime."

Phoenix's world seemed to stop. Miles Edgeworth put to death for his crime. It wasn't possible. Phoenix had saved him. He had saved him! It occurred to him, in that moment that they were dead, all of them. Larry, Maya, and Miles Edgeworth had all been charged for murder and without Phoenix all of them would have been indicted. He sat down on the cold pavement by the steps of the Prosecution building and put his head in his hands.

It was impossible, and yet there was no way they could still be around without him. There might be others as well, he reasoned. He didn't see Godot coming out of the building, without Maya around to protect or Phoenix around to punish, what would he have done upon waking? He would have no reason to go on living.

He probably killed himself, Phoenix thought miserably. Ema must have been affected too. If she had even managed to go and live with her sister's foreign friends as she had when Phoenix had been there, he highly doubted she would come back. Why would she when her sister would never be released?

Phoenix found himself weeping uncontrollably when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Gregory had rejoined him.

"Have you seen enough?" He asked gently. Phoenix, tears still wet on his cheeks, turned on the man savagely.

"This is your fault!" he bellowed. "Everything's gone crazy since you showed up!"

"So then you haven't been convinced that your absence has caused nothing but pain and misfortune?"

"Even assuming that this isn't some elaborate dream. I'm sure that there are some things that are better without me. I mean, I bet Dahlia was caught with the poison since I wasn't there to take it from her. And I'm sure Pearl's got her mother and the leadership of her clan to boot!"

Gregory sighed heavily and shook his head, "Do you honestly think those things would make that little girl happy?"

"Oh I don't know!" Phoenix stood up. He was met with only a knowing smile from Gregory. Angrily he dug his hands into his pockets and turned away.

"They're missing too, aren't they?" Gregory said.

"What's missing?"

"Trucy's petals," he answered simply. Phoenix looked up in horror as it dawned on him that Gregory was correct.

"Where is she?" he asked desperately, "Where's my little girl?"

"Oh, she's around somewhere I suppose. Why don't you go back towards your home? I think she may be there now," Gregory said quietly before saying to himself, "I suppose a child's misery is the best way to convince a father.

Phoenix took off with greater speed than he had ever shown before. He ran in the direction of the office he knew was deserted on the small hope that he might see his Trucy. He was brought to a halt, outside of the Gatewater hotel, at the sight of a teenage girl performing on the street. It was Trucy.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked coming over to her.

"I'm working," she said angrily, in a tone he had never before heard her use. People hurried by her, ignoring her, but she continued to try and perform tricks.

"You don't need to work like this!" Phoenix said in exasperation.

"What would you know about it?" she snapped. "My mother's dead, my grandfather's dead, my uncle's been arrested and I don't even know where my father is. I don't have anyone else to watch out for me. Just leave me alone!"

She doubled over coughing. She seemed so sick and frail out there in the cold. It didn't look as though she had eaten in a long time and it truly seemed as though she had no one in the world.

"But Trucy," he said desperately, "You have me!" He reached out and pulled her close, as though, somehow, this would make her remember.

"Get away from me!" she wailed trying her best to break free, "Don't touch me!"

"But Trucy! Trucy, Honey, it's me!"

"Help! Somebody help!" Phoenix found himself being pulled away from his daughter by a couple of passing men.

"Leave her alone you sicko!" one of them said. The other one laughed and added:

"You can't have that sort of fun unless you pay!" Trucy looked away, tears running down her blushing cheeks. Horrified Phoenix turned and left her.

"I want to go back!" he shouted, "Mr. Edgeworth, please! Let me go back!"

Phoenix brought himself back to the bridge where it had all began earlier that night. "Please! I want to go back. I just want to go back. I want my friends alive again. I want my precious daughter! I want the wonderful little makeshift family that I left all alone. I don't care what happens to me. I want to live again! I want to live again! Please God let me live again!"

He leaned on the railing and wept miserably.

"Pal! Hey Pal!" A cop car pulled up on the bridge and Gumshoe got out.

"I'm sorry I said her name alright!" Phoenix bellowed miserably.

"What are you talking about, Pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah, ? What are you talking about?" Ema added poking her head out of the window.

"Ema…" Phoenix said in sudden realization, "Ema you're here! You're here and you know my name!"

"I know you're name too, Pal. I only called you Harry Butz for a little while…" Gumshoe said sadly.

"Ha ha!" shouted Phoenix, "You know my name! You wonderful people!"

"Of course we know your name," Ema said in confusion. Phoenix grinned at her widely. Suddenly he reached up and felt his face.

"My nose is bleeding!" he announced, excitedly. "My nose is bleeding!"

"Oh hey Pal, you're right. We need to get you cleaned up!" Gumshoe said.

"But this is wonderful!" Phoenix said joyously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the petal's from Trucy's ill-fated science project. "Trucy's petals!" he shouted and he showed them to Ema who looked at them in confusion.

"That's nice, Mr. Wright…" she said. "Listen, Phoenix, can we take you home? Trucy and Apollo have been worried sick about you."

"Yeah Pal. You're kid called up all terrified saying you'd sent her some weird message about the mafia and life insurance."

"My nose is bleeding!" replied Phoenix.

"Let's just get in the car."

OOO

"Polly, do you think they found him yet?" Trucy asked her brother. He didn't say anything but he gave her a hug.

"I'm sure they'll find him Fraulein," said Klavier who did not share Apollo's qualms about raising people's hopes based on nothing. Apollo gave him a nasty look, "What? What did I do?"

The door opened suddenly and, before anyone could think, Phoenix was hugging each and every one of them. He even managed to pick Trucy off her feet for a few moments.

"Daddy! Daddy you're back. Where were you? You scared me. Don't send people messages like that!" Trucy scolded him happily.

"Oh thank god you all know who I am!" Phoenix said joyfully. He was attempting to hug Apollo without letting go of Trucy, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Mr. Wright, wait a second. Now that you're here we have some good news for you. About the money you need!" Apollo said through happy laughter.

"Oh, who cares about the money? I have you guys," Phoenix said. "Come here Klavier. You can be in the group hug too."

"Herr Wright, listen to us. This really is great. Go sit on the couch." Apollo and Trucy pulled him over to the couch and sat down on either side of him. Klavier hurried to the door with a grin on his face, and opened it.

Ema and Gumshoe, who had been waiting in the hallway, came in first. They were both smiling, particularly Gumshoe who said, "Oh, just wait until you see, Pal."

Phoenix looked up and cocked his head slightly. He was finally beginning to realize that something was going on.

"Hey there Nick!" Next through the door came Larry who was holding a large basket over his head. "We're here to help!"

"Larry what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked, and then he added, "Wait. What do you mean 'we're'?"

The Butz just grinned, as people began to pour through the door behind him. Larry placed the basket on the coffee table in front and guests began to toss money into it. Phoenix looked around the room and saw that it was filled with his faces from his old cases. Maggey Byrde came, smiled, tossed in some money, and went to stand besides Gumshoe.

"I can't imagine anyone who deserves this more," Lana Skye said, adding her money and shaking his hand. Before he could thank her, another guest was in front of him.

"Hey there Partner. You know if ya needed the help ya shoulda just asked. No need to be too proud," Jake Marshall told him, "And the stubble is too much for you."

"You're too fabulous a man to be broke," announced Maximilian Galactica. Trucy gave an excited gasp.

"WE BROUGHT YOU THINGS TOO. Although it's not actually money… so I'm not sure if it counts…" Ron DeLite said growing quiet. He and Desiree threw a few dubiously acquired jewels into the basket. Phoenix couldn't catch his breath as more and more people poured in. He saw more members of the Big Berry Circus; he got a bone-breaking hug from Will Powers, and got a small smile from Adrian Andrews. He even got a few dollars from Viola, which struck Phoenix as rather odd.

"Jesus, Trite. I thought you could be left alone. Look at you! You look worse than I did after a coma. And really, you are not man enough for the stubble." Godot came in and tossed some money in the basket, " You know it's bad when the blind man gives you charity."

"You're out of jail!" Phoenix said, finally managing to greet someone.

"I wasn't in for that long…" Godot said. "Although looking at the age of your kid, I may have been locked up longer than I thought."

"NICK!" Maya burst through the door and practically tackled Phoenix. "We took the train as soon as we heard that you were being stupid."

"We gathered what we could from the rest of the village. We really hope it helps, Mr. Nick." Pearl said quietly from behind her gregarious cousin.

"We were worried about you, Feeney," added Iris, who was standing beside her younger sister.

"Pearly you're so big!" Phoenix said. Pearl blushed. He grinned and looked at every one, but there were two more visitors yet to come.

"Really. Phoenix Wright? Debt? What foolishness have you committed? You're very lucky that we happened to be visiting the states," Franziska stood in the doorway smirking. She held up some obscene amount of cash before going forward and placing it in the basket. She was followed, shortly, by Miles Edgeworth. He smiled at Phoenix and added some of his own money.

"If you ever need help, Wright, there's no reason you shouldn't ask."

"Miles…" Phoenix said quietly. A wine glass was handed to him suddenly, someone must have brought it, since they certainly didn't ever use glasses in the Wright house. Miles held a loft his own glass.

"To Phoenix Wright," he said, "the richest man in the city."

The group cheered and awkwardly began to sing various Christmas carols.

"Everyone together now," Klavier said, whipping out his guitar. He began to play 'Aude Lang Syne", but it soon became apparent that no one actually knew the lyrics, so they settled for jingle bells instead. As the song came to an end Trucy enthusiastically rang a bell on the tree.

"Hey Daddy. Polly says: every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings!"

"It's just something I heard once when I was little…" Apollo said blushing. He put his head down and continued counting the money. "It's silly."

"It's not silly at all Apollo." Phoenix said smiling at him, "It's the absolute truth." Happily he ruffled the young attorney's hair. Quietly he added, "Good for you Mr. Edgeworth."

"What was that?" Miles asked in confusion.

"Nothing Edgeworth," Phoenix said happily. "Don't worry about it. Everything is absolutely perfect."

OOO

Wow… without Phoenix a lot of people just kind of would've died. And really, who wouldn't be terrified of a world where Gant and Kristoph walk the streets unchecked.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even though I'm certain I forgot to include some major character or another. There are just so many!


End file.
